


Funeral of Hearts

by rayfelle



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Character Death, M/M, Rebirth, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will save you.” Those cold lips moved again, this time against the silky hair of his lover. “You will be saved, unlike me.” Those slender fingers twitched once, twice and held the slowly fading life a bit tighter; as if afraid that someone might steal it away once he was not looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral of Hearts

**Funeral Of Hearts**

His soft feathers slowly descended on the frozen ground, covering the sleeping body of the human that he had once loved so much. His long, slender and cold fingers reached out to touch the porcelain face, so beautiful, yet frail to the touch, only to stop midway.

The locks of black shone in a slight green tint when the moonlight hit them, making the colors play on the pale facial features, shadows cutting deep, imaginary wounds and the black feathers covering the relaxed body still.

He looked like an angel, a beautiful and untouchable angel.

But those slender fingers never touched that porcelain beauty. It was a part of the century old promise he had made. He had tainted that purity and innocence so many times, taken the only thing that the human held dear and turned it into a blackened pile of bitter memory ashes.

He brought the human to life and took that same life away. It was he, who cut the red strings of fate in halves. It was he, who tore the human’s life line into small pieces, deciding his fate and stealing the small shards of happiness away from him.

He knew it was his fault. It was always the fault of the demon, vampire, a forgotten soul; the black-tinted angel thought bitterly to himself and more feathers fell. This was his punishment, the only possible way to atone for the sins that he had committed, while being drunk with such longing and false security that…

_It is my choice. Do not mourn me._

He swiftly pulled his frozen fingers back, as if fire had licked their fingertips; so hot and destructive, just like the lust that had tainted his heart. If he had one. But his hand was now burning with invisible heat, so powerful and enclosing. It was the human’s fault.

“We had a promise. One out of all the shattered ones, the one that still sees the continuation, it still is there. So why…?” his voice, rarely used, so sounded as if there were hundreds of souls speaking through his dry lips, suddenly disappeared.

The dead land under his feet seemed to be moving again. The human was still buried under his feathers. And yet, the lifeless and destroyed soil under his feet seemed to be so full of life… It was hard to believe that its Lord had died in its soft embrace. But he did. And he was still there, nothing more than a lifeless porcelain body now.

An empty doll.

The angel, forgotten by the Gods and humans alike, crouched down, his long, black wings lightly sweeping over the yellow grass, making soft music from years ago, rise again. It was time for him to do the last will of the human he had leaded into destruction. It was time to make a new beginning for the lost soul, before it too, is forced to bare the heavy sins that follow the destiny of the forgotten ones.

Light. The porcelain human was so light on his arms. Only by sliding his forever cold hands under the doll-like human he felt his weight and the empty hopes, still stuck to that unmoving heart. The ground seemed to want to help and relieve its Lord’s pain faster, it helped the cursed angel lift the sleeping body up and carry away, together with the wind.

He seemed to have found his voice again, even just a little. “For so long I had been alone… For so long suffered… You have been taken away from me. Are you happy now, Gods?”

Those hollow, deep blue eyes left the body in his arms and bore into the dirty, grey sky, where the Gods were drinking the never-ending wine from glasses of gold and thinking new hardships for him to conquer. It was a favorite pastime for those, whose lives cannot be altered and touched so easily.

_Why are you doing this? I thought it will be for the best._

Those wind carried whispers, dull from the hollowness in them carried the despair of someone who has been hurt so many times before. It was like acid to him, a new sin added to the mountain of sins in his list. But he kept on walking. Despite the numbness, despite the death around him, despite the denial of the higher powers, he just moved forward. It was a part of the spider web-like strings of his fate. He couldn’t stand against the keepers of that fate; not ever, not now.

“I will save you.” Those cold lips moved again, this time against the silky hair of his lover. “You will be saved, unlike me.” Those slender fingers twitched once, twice and held the slowly fading life a bit tighter; as if afraid that someone might steal it away once he was not looking.

The gray world around the two was just as merciless as the vast sky above them. It didn’t bring hopes for a new tomorrow; the black angel knew this. But he kept moving forwards anyway. It was his duty, his fate, his punishment. All in one gesture of replying for the unforgivable deeds that were chained to his feet, dragging him deeper into the never-ending depth beneath.

Unfocused, hazy creeps danced before his eyes as he walked. Colorful balls of lights and black started to gather on the path the he had chosen, blinding, confusing and misleading the right choices. He could not feel the small movements and shallow breaths of his porcelain doll, the broken human, in his arms. He never felt the light disappearing and the pressuring feeling on life, so full of empty blanks for the upcoming sins, weighting his arms.  Only when those pale fingers, so soft and diamond sharp, touched his cheek, the angel stopped and looked down.

A weak smile, one that could be seen on a dying man’s face, bloomed on those forever cherry blossom pink lips. And then they moved: “You are still here. I thought… Never mind.” The half-broken voice, so weak and frail, like a glass house, spoke out to him. It was like music.

“You are my sin. I cannot leave you.” He answered, slowly getting sucked in and lost in those addicting golden pools that had enfettered* so many before him. “I cannot. It is a part of me and a part of the fate before us.” But he did not move forward anymore.

A mask of sadness and pain covered the beautiful features of his lover. “I am not your sin. This was my choice. I wanted this and made you responsible for these sequences. Your sin is, in truth, mine alone.” Those skeleton arms found their way around the sinner’s neck, pulling them both so close to each other, that even the most curious of all the spectators deemed this to be an intimate action. “Don’t cry.”

The just awakened body was pulled closer yet again. This time, by the black tinted angel. “I cannot cry. Just like you now.” He allowed his whispers to be carried far away, into the sleeping world around them and even farther than that. “I destroyed you.” Something, that once could be called guilt, now came out as empty words. Words that could only cut deep wounds in those around him.

“You did not. You were only fulfilling my wishes.” Silent words, asking for the forgiveness, that the angel didn’t have and couldn’t give. It was one of the many, many ways to punish those, who tried to keep their hold onto their life just a bit longer.

_Our souls are going to fall apart any second now._

**Author's Note:**

> *From what I found on the internet (Mother Google) `enfettered` means chained, bound, enchained.  
> I do hope you enjoyed this story. Not sure why it turned out the way it did, but well... here it is.


End file.
